


Go Home, You're Drunk!

by kilrys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 10 Theme Challenge - Pure and Utter Madness, M/M, just little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilrys/pseuds/kilrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Oikawa and one thing he shouldn't have been involved in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Home, You're Drunk!

“Iwa-chan, let me in!!” Oikawa was continuously banging the door with his bare hands as he shout these words. The neighborhood would surely be already dragging him out if only not the person on the room beside it is on a vacation and the other does not come home til morning.

 

The door opens.

 

“One more knock and I swear you won’t see me again,” Iwa-chan in his sweatpants and shirt sure was ready to sleep. But more than sleepy, he’s seriously annoyed. “Go home,you’re drunk!”

 

The door shut right after.

 

“ _Really_ , Iwa-chan?” His voice is loud enough to be heard even at the bedroom of the house; he did not attempt another knock, though. He knows the other party is just behind the door listening to him so he continued. “I sure am drunk but please listen to me, okay?” He took a breath. “Open the door. Give me a chance, please,” the boy outside the room apartment said on a more calm manner through the still closed door.

 

The door opens with only enough space for Iwaizumi to be standing on. “No. I am only opening the door because I can’t have you shouting louder and bothering the other neighbors but go home and we’ll talk tomorrow.” 

 

Iwaizumi was about to yet again close the door shut but a hand pushed it back. “No, let’s talk now.” Iwaizumi was fighting with his strength over the door but Oikawa was looking at him so intensely he had no choice.

 

The two were inside but Iwaizumi did not take another step from the front door as to make Oikawa and his long so speech be short. “Talk here then leave.”

 

The other frowned but complied. “You see, there really is nothing between me and that girl.”

 

“Okay. Done? Go home,” Iwaizumi replied short and cold.

 

Oikawa is getting pissed off but he can’t. “Come on, I’m sorry.”

 

“Yea, okay. Go home.”

 

The drunk man’s eyes squinted in annoyance. “What’s with you? I said I’m sorry and I told tons of times it was that girl  _who_ kissed me and she’s so clingy I can’t shake her off.”

 

“I already heard that and said okay didn’t I?” The heat between the two sure is at boiling point.

 

“Yea? Then is that how you treat someone you’ve forgiven?” A brow raised from Oikawa’s eye.

 

“Then say how I should treat you. Should I kiss you  _too_?” Iwaizumi remarked with a gall smirk.

 

Oikawa can’t come up with any bright reason why he could feel his chest tighten with his words. He could feel a lump on his throat that he try to swallow; he’s looking at the floor and for all he knows, he should not move those eyes away from that fascinating floor or else. 

 

Iwaizumi saw how Oikawa turned to his usual face when things get like this. He proceeded with a few steps to the boy standing at the front door and landed one hand on it, cornering him. “And you are trying buying me with that face?” It annoys him most.

 

“Fine, I’m leaving.” Oikawa turned to the knob opposite to where Iwaizumi’s arm was blocking and reached to open but the other’s free hand got a hold of it.

 

“ _Now_ you want to leave?”

 

Oikawa held his breath for he knows if he says one more word, he’s done. He turned back to the door to push Iwaizumi’s hand away but instead, Iwaizumi held Oikawa’s chin up and instantly planted a deep kiss.

 

“Stupid, Iwa-chan!” He manage though the tears that now freely flows on his face. Maybe it’s because he’s drunk? Maybe he’s drunk that his emotions are fragile? Maybe he’s pissed off? He can’t tell.

 

“You’re the one stupid. I swear I’ll wipe off that girl’s kiss on your lips for good.” Iwaizumi had a childish smirk on his face but his childhood friend could tell how serious he is. 

 

They’re both stupid and they know it. Something that started from a picture sent to Iwaizumi by one of Oikawa’s friends with Oikawa suddenly being kissed by a girl ended up with the two of them kissing with even more passion. Stupidly in love, you say.

 

“I love you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa managed to say between their breathless lips.

 

It annoys him the most. When he knows he’s about to make Oikawa cry. When Oikawa is trying to hold it in bottled up. Sure that guy do lots of drama in front of him but he would always try to it hide away when he’s hurt the most. He knows better than Oikawa himself and that he can’t take so he’d kiss him to let his tears out and forgive him because he knows he’s sorry enough.

 

 _Dumbass. I love you, more._  


End file.
